<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reminder by TheLadyOfManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991238">A Reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms'>TheLadyOfManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (TV) RPF, The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine reminding Reddington that you have his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Raymond Reddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into the front yard and sighed at the sight of your dear friend holding onto Dembe with a frown as he walked. No doubt he was complaining about having to walk a few extra paces for therapy. He noticed your presence and his face lit up. You had only told Dembe that you were paying them visit and, with a smile, crossed the small footpath.</p><p>“(Y/n), what are you doing here? I thought you were in hiding?” Reddington asked. You chuckled and held out an arm for him to take as support.</p><p>”Hiding?” You smirked. “One bullet to the chest and it’s like you don’t know me at all.”</p><p>Guiding the man to a small garden table, you helped him take a seat in a bright blue chair before taking one opposite. You took off your sunglasses and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other.</p><p>“I just got back from Prague. I’ve been looking into the Cabal to alleviate the strain between you and Liz.”</p><p>The ‘concierge of crime’ tutted and shook his head disappointedly, “(Y/n) I told you-”</p><p>“No.” You interrupted. “You were shot and almost bled to death so I’m not hearing some long-winded story on how dangerous it is.”</p><p>Reddington might have been in rehab but it didn’t stop him from glaring at you. “It’s not a story if there’s a literal target on your back.”</p><p>Leaning forward, you picked up the bottle red wine and uncorked it with a small shrug before pouring yourself a glass of the alcoholic beverage. “Honestly, you really shouldn’t be complaining about me having your back when I’m the one with the leads.” You shot the man a wink and took a sip knowing that he wouldn’t refuse your help now that you had revealed your cards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>